You & I
by russianbabydoll
Summary: leigh and hannah go off to cap for the hollidays but when they discover that they have arrived at the wrong place thats when there adventure starts and they meet a young guy called reece.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Hannah how are you" I said

"Hey Leigh I'm good thanks how r u" replied Hannah

"I'm good what are you up to this Avro"

"Oh you know just chilling and packing for camp but I'm going shopping for lollies and shit do u want to come?"

"Yeah I guess what shops"

"Just highland"

"Yeah ok ill meet you there what time?"

"12.00pm"

"Ok see you there. Bye"

"Bye" I hung up and continued to pack my bags. I was so excited not having to live with my stupid ass hole of a brother for 2 weeks and my nagging parents. "mum I'm going to the shops I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going to get lollies and shit for camp" I said to my mum as I walked out the door and as usual tripped and fell on my ass "stupid firkin potted tree" I screamed "excuse me" mum screamed, so I started running because I knew that if I stayed there she would come running and give me this huge lecture about how I shouldn't be swearing and stuff like that. As I got to the shops I saw Hannah walking towards me I yelled out "Hannah hey girl" she looked up but it wasn't Hannah it was some hippie with long hair and I guess he just used herbal essences or something cause his hair looked soft and lucious and he was wearing sort shorts and a midriff top it was very awkward. I walked into the shops but suddenly had the edge to pee so I went to the bathroom. I came out but as I was walking I do my usual wall size mirror check, and as I was walking past checking myself out I looked at my ass "shit no" I screamed and ran back into the toilet, I had a huge dirt stain on the back of my pants from the stupid tree. I rang up Hannah "hey babe are you here yet?"

"Yeah why"

"Do u mind getting me some pants please"

"Um ok. May I ask why?"

"Don't worry!" I hung up the phone and started to have a little spaz in the toilet about how many people saw me walking here.

"Leigh, Leigh are you in here?"

"Yeah in here Hannah"

"Here's your pants"

"God Hannah do you want to shout it a bit louder I don't think china herd you"

"Sorry here you go"

"Thank you" I put the pants on and came out "wow these look so sexy how much do I owe you?"

"$70"

"WHAT HANNAH ARE YOU SERIOUS 70 DOLLARS FOR A PAIR OF PANTS"

"Well you didn't say where from and I was in city beach and I saw them and I was like aww there cute. And don't worry about paying me back just consider it a late Easter present"

"Oh my god, thank you so much I love you!"

"that's ok let's get this shit" we walked out of the bathroom and into Coles we had $100 to spend on 2 weeks supply of junk food so as you do when you are running low on money all we bought was crazy home brand lollys that had lots in it because we wanted lots of shit, because you know camps and camp food you are going to want to sneak in good food. We got our home brand lollys and headed home with our 5 bags full of food and when I say full I mean we had to steal a trolley just to take it home.

When we arrived home the tree was still on the floor and dirt was still every were I walked inside and yet again got attacked by the tree Hannah just stood there and laughed as I fell on the floor in agonizing pain and blood running down my leg where the thorns on the weed rapped around the tree had cut me. I got up and walked into my house and mum was standing at the door I almost ran into her I said hello but she just stared Blankley at me and gave me a bag, broom and dust pan and told Hannah to leave. I knew what to do when she did this, it meant time for me to clean I sighed deeply and dramatically to try and get out of it but mum just walked away. I had blood dripping every were, when I had finished cleaning I went upstairs and had a nice long hot shower I think I deserved it after what I had been through today.


	2. Chapter 2

"GOODMORNING" I said to myself, I got up out of bed and got dressed I was so excited for today I almost forgot to put pants on but I saw the ones Hannah had bought me yesterday sitting on the back of the lounge I went to put them on but they rubbed up on my cut and yet again I fell to the floor pain shot through my leg I felt like crying but I was too happy about today. I went to the breakfast table for breakfast we were having bacon and eggs I don't eat eggs though but my stupid idiot of a brother decided to take half of the bacon and there was only 2 pieces left and he left it uncovered but I ate them anyway because I was hungry. It was quarter to 8 and the bus got there at 8 "shit" I said and ran upstairs and got my bags and ran back down stairs said goodbye and ran out the door nearly missing the potted tree but there was no way of avoiding the crack in the path and I stumbled to the cold wet and hard ground. I got back up and started running again I just made it to the bus stop as the bus got there, I got on the bus paid the driver and started walking to the back of the bus where Hannah was sitting but as t got half way down the aisle the bus started moving and because my shoes were slippery I tripped and fell yet again but this time not on the ground I fell on this really sexy guy he was very nice about it and helped me up "shit I'm so sorry are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine, but are you ok I mean I fell on you" I said

"Yeah I'm fine" we had an awkward staring moment then he said "um I'm Reece by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leigh"

"Yeah. Um do u want to sit here its free?"

"Um my friend is actually weighting for me up the back I'm sorry"

"Um no that's ok see ya round though"

"Yeah see ya round" I continued to the back of the bus to go sit with Hannah

"Oh my god who was that he is so firkin hot" she said excitedly

"He said his name was Reece"

"I'd tap that"

"Hannah!"

"What" she said innocently. The bus had stopped outside of a rundown old shack and a few old buildings behind it and a shitty old sign that said welcome to camp staysafe. "Is this the place" some random kid yelled out

"Yes it certainly is young campers" yelled the bus driver

"CAMPERS! WHAT NO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A RESORT TYPE PLACE" exclaimed Hannah

"Um Hannah the sing Sais "Camp staysafe" we are supposed to have gone to "camp staysgate" we got the wrong bus"

"Shit. Um Mr. bus driver sir we have caught the wrong bus would you be able to take us up the road a little to camp staysgate its only like 6km down the road it says on the sign there" said Hannah to the bus driver

"Sorry kiddo but this is the end of the line if you want I guess you could just walk" he said

"Walk ok then we will do that then hey Leigh"

"Um I don't think that's such a good Idea Hannah" I said

"Don't be a pussy Leigh come on just 6k down the road"

"Fine let's go" so we picked up our bags and headed off down the road

"Leigh" I heard someone call my name I turned around and it was the boy from the bus

"Leigh, hey I was wondering if I could join you guys I got the wrong bus to. It is Leigh right"

"Yeah, and your Reece hey."

"Yeah"

"Yeah I guess"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the onsite hospital at the camp resort Hannah was standing over me looking very seedy and punched me in excitement when I woke up "hey little chicken" she said

"Hey how long was I out for?"

"He he ah about a week"

"WHAT! How did I die or something did they give me sleeping drugs or something dude come on tell me"

"Nope you just lost a lot of blood and at the moment you're on happy gas"

"dahhh that man looks like a duck, quack quack, hello ducky"

"NURSE!"

"yes is everything ok?" the nurse sais

"Yeah it just think we should turn down the gas a lot" after the gas had died down I said to Hannah "hey where's Reece I need to thank him for everything"

"I don't think it's a very good idea for you to see him Leigh"

"what why"

"ever since we got here and he has been hanging out with his friends, it's like he is a completely different person" she said. Later that day they let me go back to my room I was in it with Hannah and Reece and one of his friends because we were so late getting here it was the only room left

"hey we got any OJ left" said the other boy

"hey Reece I just….." I said to him

"shut up please I'm playing C.O.D can't you see. Piss off" he said I ran off crying to my room, well I wouldn't actually really call it running more hobbaling but never the less I went to my room. He had completely changed from being a real nice young man to a dick in less than a week. I sat there on my bed just thinking to myself that everything would be so much better if we had of stayed at the other camp, I would not of been stabbed, we wouldn't of almost been run over by a car and Reece wouldn't of been a dick maybe things would have been different I started to drift off to sleep when suddenly I was awoken by a loud "HEY YOU" I imagined it was Reece because it was a boy who said it and he had a British accent so I must have been him. I opened my eyes and rolled back over my eyes were still all red from crying "what do you want Reece" it was him

"I just wanted to see if you were alright"

"yeah I'm fine."

"that's good"

"do you want something or not"

"what's up with you today"

"what's up with me! What's up with you! Just a week ago you were acting like a really nice young boy and now you are acting like a complete dick"

"what? How was I being a dick I did nothing to you"

"oh yeah nothing hey! What about hey piss off I'm playing C.O.D"

"That wasn't aimed at you that was meant for Trent he kept talking to me constantly and he was pissing me off. I'm sorry if you thought it was directed at you"

"oh my god really I had no Idea I'm so sorry. All this time I thought you were a complete ass hole" I said in an embarrassing tone

"that's ok I understand. But um I think you should get dressed because we have a training sesh in 10 mins I'll wait for you" he said softly and he walked out the door. I got up and got dressed, I walked out the door and just as he said Reece was standing out in the kitchen "let's go" he said and we walked out. We got to the oval it was big and round and it had a brown track around it the instructor coach person came over to everyone and he said "ok everyone give me 5 warm up laps"

"um sir, I don't think I can do that" I said to him

"no excuses" he screamed "if you don't do it you get toilet cleaning duty for a week"

"but sir"

"no go" he said in a very angry monotone

"hey Leigh you don't have to do this just sit out somewhere or something" Reece said to me "ill handle pedo over hear"

"Thanks Reece" I said

"Hey sir"

"PHILIPS! I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME 5 LAPS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! OR DO U WAND A SPECIAL INVITE TO DETENTION!" said the coach

"sorry sir but I just wanted to say…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING" he interrupted

"NO SIR LISTEN UP! MY FRIEND LEIGH HAS JUST COME OUT OF THE HOSPETAL AND HAS LOTS OF STITCHES IN HER LEG AND SHE CANT RUN"

"WELL U DO HER LAPS FOR HER MASTIN SINCE YOU'RE SO KEEN TO"

"whatever" he walked away

"do you want to do my laps to Reecey" said Hannah with a look of shock and surprise on her face as to what she just said to him

"Reecey? I like it! Haha but nice try dall" he ran off I went to sit down on the hill. I started to watch him run his leg muscles were big and sexy and his baggy shirt flopped around revealing his very fine looking abs, you could tell he worked out, and a small but sexy grin on his face almost like a look of pride. When everyone had finished and headed up to take a shower, Reece was still running

"hey chicken you coming?" asked Hannah as she walked past me

"nah ill meet you up there though I'm going to wait for Reece and say thank you and stuff" Hannah walked off with a very cheeky look on her face as if she knew something that I didn't . Reece had finished his laps and started to head off to the showers "REECE!" I screamed

"hey darling" he said and ran over to me I melted when he said it

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you did. I'm sorry I would have just done cleaning duty"

"no its fine, I like to run anyway" he smiled and got closer to my face and started to whisper

"ok come on lets go back up I think there waiting for us"

"waiting for what" he said whispering again "let's just stay down here for a while" he wrapped his arms around me and then…


	4. Chapter 4

My phone started to ring, "babe just ignore it ok" he said to me

"no I can't its Hannah" I picked up the phone but because my phone is loud Reece could hear everything "hello"

"hey Leigh was I interrupting anything?"

"YES!" shouted Reece

"no its ok what's up"

"well Trent and I were talking and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to come down to the lake with us this Avro?"

"YEAH!" Reece shouted again

"yeah sounds great ill meet you up there soon"

"ok bye" I hung up the phone and looked into Reece's eyes "come on you" we stood up and as Reece was getting up I slipped on the small patch of dirt next to me, but as I did I slapped the air in front of me and accidently pushed Reece over and he went rolling down the hill

"shit are you ok" I screamed and ran down after him but tripped on a tree stump and went rolling down to, he started to get up but then I came rolling down and knocked him over once again I landed on top of him and gazed into his eyes as if I was gazing out at sea at the break of dawn when the sun has just come up over the horizon and the sky Is a beautiful crystal blue just like his eyes they captivated me for a while and then he pulled my head towards him and we were about to kiss but the sprinklers came on. We both laughed and ran back up the hill

"that could have ended badly" I said

"haha why" he replied

"um white shirt dahhh"

"that would have been interesting" he said in a seedy tone

"haha you're funny, let's go I think they might be waiting for us" we headed off back up to the room. We got up there and we found a note that said "_hey Reece and Leigh we decided not to wait for you any longer you were taking your time so sorry we went. We are at the picnic grounds at the lake. See you soon_"

it read

"ok I think these must be our bags then hey" he said picking up two bags sitting at the door "let's go"

we headed off to the lake it was late afternoon and birds were singing in the trees above us but as we were walking a left over moldy piece of cheese fell out of my bag and the came down and started to attack us. We started to run but they kept following us we were nearing the lake and we could see it we ran for it as fast as we could and jumped in not bothering about anything we had all our clothes still on and bags still on our backs we came up to the surface of the water and to our surprise the birds were flying back the way we came "that was a close one" he said close to my face I looked into his eyes and looked down at the water and then back up at him but as I did he pulled me close and kissed me on the cheek "is that all you got" I said

"nope just getting started" he laughed and grinned. Then he kissed me once again on the lips it the way most amazing thing he was such a good kisser and oh my god I think I died

"get a room" someone screamed and I looked around instantly it was Trent and Hannah they had seen everything I started to blush but Reece wrapped his arms around me and gave me a huge hug and then we swam out of the water Hannah gave me a towel "thanks Hannah where's mine" said Reece

"what do you mean?" she said cheekily "haha its rite here" she laughed

"thanks" said Reece. We walked over to the table were Hannah and Trent had set up the BBQ

"someone got lucky" Trent said softly to Reece

"yeah. But it's a shame we have to go home tomorrow" he said sadly

"yeah that's a shame. But you know you could ask her to the winter dance"

"hey yeah good idea" he said loudly and then walked over to the waeco and pulled out a bag of steak and got the barbeque set up I walked over to him


	5. Chapter 5

"hey Reece?" I said

"yeah what's up babe?"

"last one in dose dinner clean up" yelled Trent interrupting my, what was supposed to be a convocation. Reece picked me up off my feet and ran for the water as fast as he could go and jumped in but I don't think that Hannah was listening because she had her iPod in and was listening to music

"HANNAH" yelled Trent as loud as he could

"is someone talking to me?" she said like a very confused young child

"yeah guess what"

"what do you want"

"you're doing clean up" Hannah looked around in shock

"why" she yelled

"I said before that last person in gets clean up duties" he laughed Reece and I swam over to the bank of the river Reece jumped out and reached out to me as if to say 'let me help you' so I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out. The bbq was hot now and the meat was defrosted, so Reece started cooking 'ok I have to try this again' I said to myself while pacing up and down past a tree "hey Leigh" I heard Reece call me

"hey I need to talk to you" I replied

"yeah me to"

"you first"

"no u go first you said you needed to talk to me first"

"no I insist, you first" I said arguing him

"ok if you insist" he said cheekily "you know the winter dance that's happening in two days?"

"yeah" I said

"well…." He was interrupted by some guy standing on at tree yelling "hey guys who dares me to backflip off this tree" he must have been drunk because he looked like he was about to pass out. The crowed was yelling jump jump jump

"ok I'm going to do it" he yelled and jumped he tried to do a backflip but didn't fully make it around he landed on his neck everyone screamed the guy had killed himself

"let's get out of here" Reece said to me quickly. We packed up our stuff and ran back up to the unit where we were staying. when we got to the room I put the bags down at the door and went for a long hot shower to get all the swampy crap off me an it was cold and I needed something to warm me up. I got out of the shower and got dressed, I went back in the bedroom, Reece was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed "so what were you going to tell me back at the lake" I said to him

"ahh yeah um, so you know the winter dance" he replied

"yeah"

"well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me… to the dance?"

"haha, no" I laughed and walked into the bathroom to brush my hair. I looked in the mirror, I could see him blushing in embarrassment. I walked back in the room and sat down on my bed, I looked over at Reece he was looking at me but as soon as I looked at him he looked at the floor " yes" I whispered to him, I saw a cheeky smirk on his face he looked up at me, I smiled at him and he smiled back. I rolled over and started to drift off to sleep, but then I heard Trent yell "hey guys you here"

"yeah in here" Reece said loudly

"do you want to say that any louder" I said to him

"sorry babe"

"that's fine"

"hey guys you just left down there" Hannah said

"yeah we didn't want to get in to shit" I said a little too loud

"WHATS GOING ON HERE" yelled the house mum as she opened the door

"ugh nothing miss" Trent said

"well I don't want to hear any more crap coming from this room it's the loudest in this building so shut up" she screamed

"thank god were leaving tomorrow hey guys" Hannah said and she and Trent walked out the door

"it's a shame we are leaving really" Reece said to me

"why do you say that" I replied

"because then I don't get to spend all day with you darling"

""aw your so cute babe"

"yeah I know I am" he winked at me so I through a pillow at him

"good night" I said and went to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night but kept my eyes closed but it felt like I was floating but I thought it was a dream so I went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After we had got the drinks they had an open stage which means any one can get up on stage and start singing  
"Go on Reece you go up there" said Hannah  
"Nah guys someone else can do it"  
"You pussy" Kyle said  
"Fine then" I got up on stage and started singing one of my own songs give up the girl, the crowd went wild. I jumped off stage and went back over to everyone  
"Holy shit Reece that was amazing" Anna said,  
"Haha thanks" I laughed. I walked over to Leigh and pulled her to the dance floor "I love you" I whispers in her ear  
"I love you to" she replied  
"you know this is our first dance so I guess this means this is our first song"  
"it is hey". The song that was playing at the time was gangnem style and it couldn't be any more perfect it felt like it was just us, I brought her close and kissed her, her lips tasted like vanilla and they were softer than anything but it was short lived, we were interrupted by Anna "hey guys we are leaving now so yeah you coming?"  
"yeah I guess we have to" I said angrily. So we walked over to the lights to cross the road but we had just missed the green man as we got there because the cars started to move

"oh shit Reece I left my purse on the chair!" leigh screamed

"calm down babe we can just go get it" so I took her hand and we walked back into the building "what chair was it?"

"good question… ill go check over there near the pillars and you go check the punch bowls" she walked off to the other side of the room as I walked to the chairs near the punch bowls. I looked around for a good 20 minutes but still could not find it so I thought she must of found it, so I walked back to the pillars where she was supposed to be but she was not there, then all of a sudden I heard this huge bang from behind me, I turned around and saw the hole stage had burst into flames and the building was catching on fast. I looked around to see if I could see Leigh but people were pushing and shoving to get out, I couldn't see her so I went outside to look for her but couldn't find her anywhere.

"REECE!" I turned around and saw Lisa screaming my name

"Where's Leigh?" I questioned her franticly

"I never saw her come out, I thought she was with you…"

"I have to find her." I turned around and ran back into the building screaming her name searching everywhere throughout all the heat and smoke. And then, I saw her lying unconscious under a wooden beam I ran over to her and tried to lift it but it was no use. So I started to shake her to make sure she was still alive I saw her eyelids flicker and then they opened

"Reece… please help me." She cried. Then all of a sudden I had this huge shot of adrenalin run through me and pushed the beam off of her just as she drifted out of consciousness. I picked her up and carried her out of the building, I fell to my knees and laid her on the ground before passing out myself


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the hospital I had cuts and burns all over myself I looked around me and saw Trent sitting on the seat next to my bed he looked at me his eyes were red "Reece hey mate how are you felling" he said to me  
"like shit. Where's Leigh" I said. Hannah came running in with tears streaming down her face  
"what's wrong" I said to her  
"Leigh" she said and started to cry

"what is she ok. Please tell me" I pleaded for someone to answer me "she is in a really bad state Reece" I heard a whimpering voice say as jazzy walked in the door

"what do u mean?"

"well she is in surgery now but they don't know just yet if she's going to make it." jazzy said and burst into tears. Trent took over because none of the girls could speak "she has 4 broken ribs and one has punctured her lung she has a broken arm and leg and she's got lots of deep cuts and she has lost allot of blood" he said. I was trying to hold back the tears but it was no good they started streaming down my face like Niagara falls. It was all my fault if I had just gone with her instead of letting her go by herself none of this would of happen. The doctor walked in

"hey Reece" he said "not too much damage to you hey" he continued "what about Leigh" I said around my tears

"we still won't know until she comes out of surgery" he said and left the room. Hannah sat down on Trent's lap and hugged him tight I looked the other way because it just reminded me that I didn't have Leigh. I watched jazzy walk out the door to go and talk to the nurse I watched trying to read their lips as they talked but all I could make out was 'she wasn't going to make it' I teared up again and berried my face in my hands I looked up and saw Jesse hugging jazz and then they walked in her eyes were red but she had a sort of smile on her face "she's going to be fine Reece" she said crying happily. I never really was a good lip reader

the hospital had let me out a few weeks before leigh and finally today I got to pick her up and take her home. I wanted to make it really special because it was her 18th birthday, I wanted to get her the most amazing present ever. So I went to the jeweler and bought her a beautiful gold ring with a huge diamond and two ruby's on each side I really hoped she liked it but as I was walking back to my car I saw a big Teddy bear and thought that she would like it so I popped into the store and bought it. I got in my car and drove to the hospital I walked up to her room while everyone was at my house setting up her welcome home party. I gave her the bear and we walked hand in hand back down the hall to my car. I opened the door for her and kissed her as she got in. We drove off down the road and stopped at maccas for some "real food" then drove back to my house

"what are we doing here babe" she said to me

"I just have to pick up something, come on" I replied we got out of the car and walked into my house

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled

"aww guys" she said

"hey babe I got something to ask you" I said trying to sound sweet ad sexy but it didn't really work

"yeah sweetie" she said. I got down on one knee and asked

"darling I love you so so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me"

"yes" she screamed I stood up and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately

"I love you so much" I whispered to her. we carried on with the party it was such an amazing night we danced and played karaoke like fools and everyone was so pissed by the end of it. After the party everyone went home accept for Hannah and Trent who were passed out on the lounge and anna had somehow ended up in the dog kennel so fletcher my dog was left to roam around the back yard and try to find some place to sleep. Leigh and I decided that we should have a little fun with our poor unfortunate guests, so we got some wiped cream and sprayed it all over Anna and then we got some blue and green food dye and put it all through Hannah and trent's hair

"you are such a naughty naughty boy Reecey" Leigh said to me

"oh really" I replied "you haven't seen anything yet" I kissed her and gently pulled her into my bedroom


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up lying on Reece. Last night was amazing I thought to myself I looked up at him he was still asleep I stared at him for a while he looked so peaceful and yet so sexy. I was so excited that I got to spend the rest of my life with him. There was so much we had to do for the wedding, like choose flowers and caterers and guest list and everything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard a loud scream coming from outside Reece woke suddenly

"babe are you ok" he said, I sat up slowly

"yeah I'm fine but I think there is something going on outside" Reece got up and grabbed his baseball bat from in his wardrobe

"stay here" he whispered to me but being me I don't like to stay put so when he went out the door I followed swiftly behind

"what the he'll did you do to me" Anna yelled and hugged him

"bitch what the hell" he said Anna laughed and so did I but Reece just stood there looking quite pleased with what we had done besides being covered in cream. Then I heard Reece's name being screamedfrom the lounge room we walked in slowly smiling cheekily

"what's wrong" he laughed

"what do you firkin think dick head" yelled Hannah, we all laughed I sat down on the sofa with Hannah and Anna "I'll go make breakfast" he said I think that he got that I needed to talk to the girls but Trent just sat there clueless

"cone help Trent" Reece said encouragingly he got up and they walked into the kitchen

"guys Reece and I were talking last night" I said

"that's not what I heard when I went to get a drink sweetie" Anna winked

"any way" I continued "Reece and I were talking and we want to get married as soon as possible…"

"how soon?" Hannah asked

"next month" I replied softly

"what! That's so soon how will you get everything done" Anna yelled

"that's why I have you guys and jazzy" I said picking up the phone to call jazzy. I told her the situation about the wedding and of course she came over straight away. Soon after I heard a knock on the door I walked over and opened it

"ok we have so much to do" jazzy said handing me a huge pile of books that said the perfect bride magazine

"what is this?" I questions her but she didn't answer

"ok so Anna your on theme and decorations Hannah venue, catering and flowers" she was interrupted by a woman's voice, I was quite suprized when I looked up to see my best friend lisa walk through the door

"hey guys a little bird told me that someone was getting married" she said

"OH MY GOD LISA BABE I MISSED YOU" I screamed. Lisa had been in Hollywood shooting a new movie with Channing Tatum an I hadn't seen her in ages

"ok back to business" jazzy snapped

"Leigh, you and I are on dress, hair, makeup and car, and Lisa band. Is that good with everyone yes I thought so lets go"

"ugh Leigh should bacon be on fire?" Reece called out to me

"AHGH NO" I raced in and covered the pan over with the lid to try and stop the fire but there was a chunk taken out of it so really there was no point in trying to put it out that was so I picked it up and ran over to the pool and threw it in "what the hell happened babe" I questioned

"I don't know we went to go get beer while it was cooking" he said I slapped my hand on my forehead and walked back inside Reece came over and kissed me "sorry darling" he whispered, I couldn't help but kiss him back he was to sexy

"ok let's get back to this shit!" jazzy complained she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door she took me to all these different bridal stores to find a dress but they were all so tacky I was about to give up when I was scavenging through the sales rack and found the most perfect dress ever.


	9. Chapter 9

She looked so beautiful her dress was white and long like all other wedding dresses come to think of it but hers was like no other I had seen it laced up at the back with cream frills down the front and along the top, strapless with a light cream rose attached on the left side, it was finely detailed with cream laced patterns throughout the whole bodes. Then the skirt flowing to her feet was white silk and a small frill where t connected to the top half. Her hair was partially pulled up and curled with a stung line of pearls wrapped around her head. she looked so amazing. she walked down the aisle and I met her at the bottom of the stairs we walked up together the priest started the ceremony I didn't pay much attention to him though I was concentrating on my beautiful soon to be wife "Reece… Reece" I heard someone say, it was the priest

"yes" I said quickly trying not to sound like I hadn't been paying attention

"your vows" he said

"yep ok" I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and started to read "I love you so much, you are the moon in my sky full of stars you are my petals on a flower, I give you my heart but please don't ever let it go my hearts beat is only for your song I will love you baby always forever and a day I promise from this day forward to have and to hold for richer or poorer to love and to cherish for all of eternity" she smiled at me and I smiled back and winked at her

"and now you please Leigh" she pulled out her paper and read

"Reece I give you the flower of my heart place it within yours love it keep it safe and give it light. I smile because of you I laugh I dream I hope because of you I love you so much forever and always" she was so beautiful

"by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife Reece you may kiss your bride" the priest said and I kissed her so passionately but had to contain myself because we were in front of all our friends and family she pulled away and we walked back down the aisle and out the door. The reception venue was conveniently next to the church we both walked in there to make sure everything was perfect and it was but of cores Lisa got Justin Bieber as the entertainment and he was in doing the sound check, we walked over to him and started to talk with him, he congratulated us then Lisa walked in she came over to us with some guy

"hey guys this is my boyfriend louse you know from one direction"

"hey louse" I said and so did Leigh

"hey congratulations I hope you don't mind me tagging along with Lisa" he said to us

"no it's fine" Leigh said and they walked off we soon followed after

After the reception we went back to my house Leigh went into my bathroom because she wasn't feeling very well I heard her throw up I ran into the bathroom to see if she was ok. She was crying and asked me to call jazz

"why?" I asked

"don't worry just do it" I walked out the room to call jazzy I was stressing we hadn't been married for more than 24 hours and already something was wrong "hey jazz" I said when she answered the phone

"hey what's up babe" she said

"Leigh wants you to come over I think something is really wrong"

"ok what is she doing?"

"I don't know but as soon as we got home she threw up and she is crying so much" there was a moment of silence over the phone

"oh my god ok ill bring the stuff over"

"what stu…" she had hung up before I could finish or even get an answer. I started to panic and ran out of the room and into the bathroom tripping over my clothes on the floor because I had already taken off some of them when we got home. as I got to the bathroom Leigh had her hand raped around the toilet I knelt down and held her tight I had a feeling that something bad was happening, but I couldn't wrap my head arund what it was. ten minutes after jazzy arrived at the door I went down and let her in she pushed past me saying sorry with the pharmacy bag in her hand I had no idea what was going on, what could be in that bag. I walked back upstairs to find the door locked and jazzy sitting on my bed "what's wrong" I said to her, seeing the look on her face I couldn't tell if she was shocked or what

"it's better if Leigh tell you" she said, Leigh walked out the door looking awfully pail and weak, she collapsed on the floor next to the bed. I walked up to her and picked her up and laid her on the bed, jazz went into the bathroom and grabbed a damp cold face washer. She was taking a while so I thought I would go see what was taking her so long. As I walked in I noticed she was shaking quite a bit seeing this made me even more nervous than I was. I walked up to her courteously unsure of what was happening, but then I saw it just sitting on the sink.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard Leigh wake up and I rushed out to see if she was alright her dress was crushed and covered in vomit

"I saw it" I said to her she looked at me as a tear drop rolled down her face followed by a stream of more

"I'm sorry I should of said something to you before" she got up to have a look at it but before she went in she turned and looked at me and said "what would you do if it was positive?"

"no matter what happens I will always be here for you, and know that I will always love you" I said to her mas I walked closer to her she smiled at me we turned around and walked in slowly and looked at the pregnancy test… It was positive I looked at her with a big smile on my face I could tell she was terrified I mean so was I, I thought that a million thoughts were going through her head at the moment because the same thing was happening to me, were we really ready to become parents, how could we afford to live and can we take care of a child right now. But then I also thought well if we have come this far together why not take the next step. I kissed her soft lips and whispered in her ear "everything is going to be ok" I let her go and we went to bed completely forgetting about jazzy, but I did hear her leave soon after. I held Leigh until we were both asleep together I mean after all it had been a huge day.

I heard a loud smash coming from down stairs, I woke suddenly Leigh was no longer asleep in my arms or even in the bed for that matter I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could, there was blood on the floor I called out to her "LEIGH WHERE ARE YOU ARE YOU OK DARLIN" but there was no answer I was looking everywhere and then I found a note witch said

_Dear Reece if you ever want to see Leigh or your baby again meet me in Fred Ward Park at 11.00pm tonight or you will regret ever meeting her. _

_-dean_

I was so scared I didn't want anything to happen to my darling girl. I called jazzy but she didn't answer so I called Jesse because I'm sure he would know where she was he answered his phone

"hey Jesse its Reece is Jazzy there?"

"hey. Yeah she is why?"

"can u put her on please? it's really important"

"hey Reece how's Leigh this morning"

"that's what I was calling about… she… ugh I think it's better if you come over now hurry" I said and hung up the phone I went and sat outside on the porch to wait for Jazzy. She and Jesse pulled up in his car and got out she rushed over to me, I guessed she saw the broken glass and the blood

"what happened!" she exclaimed, I passed her the note she read it and dropped to the floor

"what's going on guys" Jesse said, Jazzy passed him the note "BABY?" he asked shocked. I looked at him when he said it and a tear rolled down my face and I nodded. After a while of silence we walked inside and I got everyone a beer we sat down. Time passed and it was already 10.30, we got into Jesses car and drove off, as we got to the park I saw a man standing there I jumped out of the car and ran over to him

"Dean?" I asked

"hello Reece. Do you have it?" He said to me

"have what?"

"THE MONEY REECE DO YOU HVE THE MONEY!" he yelled

"oh shit" I whispered to myself "how much?"

"$20,000 Reece if you don't have it your little lady isn't going to be so pretty anymore and the baby well you get the idea."

"ok ok I'll be back I have to go get it please wait" I ran back to the car to get my check book from my wallet

"Reece what's going on?" jazzy questioned

"don't worry about it" I rushed

"reece just fucking tell me"

"ok… ok, about 6 months ago I had a friend, she had a real bad drug addiction… one time I followed her to one of the deals it was at the beach I snuck into the guys car and took the drugs and started to poor them into the ocean but the guy sour me and told me to pay him back all the money. I told him that I would pay it back to him the next day but I moved away and now I guess he has found me and he won't stop hurting the people I love until he gets his money." I said and picked up my check book and wrote the check, but Jesse and Jazzy just stared at me I ripped it out and walked back over to Dean.

"Where is she?" I said to him?

"BRING HER OUT" he yelled. Some tall guy walked over pushing Leigh in front of him violently; when he got over to us he pushed her to the ground. I handed him the check and rushed to her aid, she was covered in bruises and scratches

"what's going on Reece" she whispered softly to me

"LEAVE" he yelled. I helped her up and he walked away quickly I helped her into the car

"let get out of here now" I said and we drove off down the road

"ARE YOU OK BABE" Jazzy said but she just stared continuously out the window I held her in my arms, she started to cry

"this is all my fault I'm so sorry baby" I said to her softly. We pulled up to my house I got out one side of the car and walked around to the other to open the door for her I picked her up and walked her to the front door I opened the it and walked inside I asked Jazzy if they wanted to come inside but she just said

"no its ok. It's getting late" so they drove off down the road we walked up stairs and Leigh went to bed I watched her for a while and when she fell asleep I walked down to clean up the mess I could work out where the glass was coming from but just not the blood, Dean didn't seem hurt or injured in anyway, neither did the tall guy from the park. I decided to go up and check on Leigh, I flicked on the light switch but turned it on low so it wouldn't disturb her to much but as I walked over to her I noticed some blood on her jumper that Dean must of given her because I have no idea where it came from. I took it off her because it was getting warm since I turned the heater on. She was still wearing her wedding dress, it was ripped and torn at the bottom and it was covered in dirt and blood…


	11. Chapter 11

Blood. It hit me. That's where it was coming from the middle of the dress was covered in blood. I picked up my phone and called 000. the ambulance was on their way I ran back over to leigh

"LEIGH. LEIGH WAKE UP BABY COME ON WAKE UP!" I yelled out and started to cry she wasn't waking up I couldn't lose them both they were all I had the ambulance arrived and took her out. I rode in the back with her. We got to the hospital, they wheeled her out on the bed and took her straight into surgery I rung Lisa because she was staying in the hotel across the street and I didn't know what else to do

"hey Lisa…" I said around my tears

"who is this?" she replied sounding like she was getting pissed off with everyone calling her

"its, Reece"

"oh Reece hey I thought you were some stalker calling me I get so many calls from them and it pisses me off I mean can't they just get a life"

"hmm yeah" there was an awkward silence but I think she heard me trying to hold back my tears

"what's wrong?"

"can you come to the hospital… now, please" I said she hung up the phone I didn't know whether or not she was coming, but I decided just in case she did come I would wait down in the reception

"Reece! What's going on?" lisa ran in screaming

"I don't know we got home and there was blood all over her chest I don't know what happened this is all my fault, I can't lose them both" I said hyperventilating

"both? Reece what's going on?"

"Leigh's pregnant lisa"

"Reece Philips?" the doctor said as he walked out of surgery covered in blood stained scrubs.

"oh god" I heard Lisa whisper as he said it

"yeah that's me" I said

"ahh Reece. Now leigh is going to be fine but were not to sure about the baby though because of all the drugs that she had consumed it may not make it I'm sorry to tell you Reece"

"im going to kill him" I said as I ran out of the hospital I couldn't let him get away with this he hurt my wife and he killed my baby I ran down the street I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running

"Reece what's going on" Jazzy yelled out to me "I got a call from Lisa saying that Leigh was in hospital" I turned around and looked at her she came up to me "what happened?"

"after you guys left I took her to bed and then I took off her jumper and there was blood everywhere so I rung the hospital and then they told me that because of the drugs the baby was going to die. Why is this happening to me, it's all my fault" I fell to my knees.  
"Reece calm down let's just go back and see how Leigh is doing ok" I got back up and walked back down the street with Jazzy and Jesse we walked into the hospital  
"Reece, Leigh wants to see you" Lisa said to me as we walked in I had been waiting to hear that for a while now. I walked down the long narrow hallway and steped into the lift I pressed the level 2 button the doors closed and it felt like foreve just standing there waiting for the doors to reopen.  
"hey darling, how are you feeling?" I said to her  
"I feel so bad Reece, why?" she looked, at me she looked so scared  
"it's because of the drugs baby" shit why did I say that to her it would make her think of our baby  
"Reece our baby. Is… is it going to be ok" there were tears in her eyes  
"there not too sure yet" she burst into tears, I couldn't stand to see her like this  
"were going to get through this darl. I love you"  
"I love you to babe"  
"Reece, can I talk to you outside please" the doctor asked me  
"yeah sure" I replied and we both walked outside  
"now Reece the baby should be fine we ran some tests before and it seemed to be all clear so you guys should be rite in a few days"  
"thank you" I said and walked back into Leigh's room  
"guess what beautiful" I said to her  
"what" she said sadly  
"the baby's going to be fine and we can go home in a few days" as I said it her face lit up she was smiling  
"really" she said  
"yeah" I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her and held her tight.

Finally It was all over…


	12. Chapter 12

Blood. It hit me. That's where it was coming from the middle of the dress was covered in blood. I picked up my phone and called 000. the ambulance was on their way I ran back over to leigh

"LEIGH. LEIGH WAKE UP BABY COME ON WAKE UP!" I yelled out and started to cry she wasn't waking up I couldn't lose them both they were all I had the ambulance arrived and took her out. I rode in the back with her. We got to the hospital, they wheeled her out on the bed and took her straight into surgery I rung Lisa because she was staying in the hotel across the street and I didn't know what else to do

"hey Lisa…" I said around my tears

"who is this?" she replied sounding like she was getting pissed off with everyone calling her

"its, Reece"

"oh Reece hey I thought you were some stalker calling me I get so many calls from them and it pisses me off I mean can't they just get a life"

"hmm yeah" there was an awkward silence but I think she heard me trying to hold back my tears

"what's wrong?"

"can you come to the hospital… now, please" I said she hung up the phone I didn't know whether or not she was coming, but I decided just in case she did come I would wait down in the reception

"Reece! What's going on?" lisa ran in screaming

"I don't know we got home and there was blood all over her chest I don't know what happened this is all my fault, I can't lose them both" I said hyperventilating

"both? Reece what's going on?"

"Leigh's pregnant lisa"

"Reece Philips?" the doctor said as he walked out of surgery covered in blood stained scrubs.

"oh god" I heard Lisa whisper as he said it

"yeah that's me" I said

"ahh Reece. Now leigh is going to be fine but were not to sure about the baby though because of all the drugs that she had consumed it may not make it I'm sorry to tell you Reece"

"im going to kill him" I said as I ran out of the hospital I couldn't let him get away with this he hurt my wife and he killed my baby I ran down the street I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running

"Reece what's going on" Jazzy yelled out to me "I got a call from Lisa saying that Leigh was in hospital" I turned around and looked at her she came up to me "what happened?"

"after you guys left I took her to bed and then I took off her jumper and there was blood everywhere so I rung the hospital and then they told me that because of the drugs the baby was going to die. Why is this happening to me, it's all my fault" I fell to my knees.  
"Reece calm down let's just go back and see how Leigh is doing ok" I got back up and walked back down the street with Jazzy and Jesse we walked into the hospital  
"Reece, Leigh wants to see you" Lisa said to me as we walked in I had been waiting to hear that for a while now. I walked down the long narrow hallway and steped into the lift I pressed the level 2 button the doors closed and it felt like foreve just standing there waiting for the doors to reopen.  
"hey darling, how are you feeling?" I said to her  
"I feel so bad Reece, why?" she looked, at me she looked so scared  
"it's because of the drugs baby" shit why did I say that to her it would make her think of our baby  
"Reece our baby. Is… is it going to be ok" there were tears in her eyes  
"there not too sure yet" she burst into tears, I couldn't stand to see her like this  
"were going to get through this darl. I love you"  
"I love you to babe"  
"Reece, can I talk to you outside please" the doctor asked me  
"yeah sure" I replied and we both walked outside  
"now Reece the baby should be fine we ran some tests before and it seemed to be all clear so you guys should be rite in a few days"  
"thank you" I said and walked back into Leigh's room  
"guess what beautiful" I said to her  
"what" she said sadly  
"the baby's going to be fine and we can go home in a few days" as I said it her face lit up she was smiling  
"really" she said  
"yeah" I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her and held her tight.

Finally It was all over…


End file.
